¿Realidad?
by flore1234
Summary: Mi nueva historia la hice pensando en como seria si grojband fuera real y la historia se resume en lo siguiente Grojband se tele-transportan a la realidad y se encuentran con una chica que dirá cosas que alteraran su realidad para siempre ¿Que dirá Corey cuando se entere de los sentimientos de Laney? ¿Grojband volverá a su mundo o se quedaran para siempre allí? (actualizado)
1. Chapter 1

_***En peacebell***_

_Los chicos se encentraban esperando a Kin quien las ultimas semanas se las había pasado arreglando su nuevo invento y no es había dicho de que se trataba a ellos 3 y se estaban muriendo de la curiosidad (mas Corey y Kon que Laney por que sabia que seria algo que posiblemente los mataría) bueno el les dijo que ese día les mostraría su maquina y ya había pasado una hora desde que les dijo eso y ya estaban bastante aburridos}_

**Corey: ahg cuanto mas va a tardar Kin con su maquina**

**Kon: no lo se pero si no se apresura voy a morir de aburrimiento **

**Laney: ya solo hemos esperado 1 hora ni que fuera para tanto chicos **

_De repente aparece Kin quien los asusto entonces 3 se abrazaron _

**Kin: chicos por fin por fin la termine **

**Los 3: que cosa?**

**Kin: mi maquina por fin la termine **

**Corey: ¡AL FIN! y que hace la maquina**

**Kin: Bueno la maquina en si traslada las moléculas de objeto determinado a un lugar especifico en el espacio que ...**

_Los 3 lo miraban con cara de no entender nada. Kin solo rodó los ojos _

**Kin: resumido la maquina es un tele-transportador que nos puede llevar a cualquier lugar que queramos **

**Los 3: ahhhhh**

**Laney: que tan peligroso es Kin?**

**Kin: bueno hay un 60% o 70% de probabilidades de que si no somos especifico con la maquina nos deje en un lugar a lazar **

**Laney: suficiente yo no voy**

**Corey: vamos camarada yo te cuidare **

_Dijo Corey mientras la rodeaba con su brazo lo que provoco que Laney se sonrojara ligeramente_

**Laney: de acuerdo entonces si voy **

**Kon: Que esperamos vamos**

_Dijo mientras apretaba unos botones de un control (no pregunten de donde lo saco) y antes de que alguien dijera algo ya los había succionado un portal celeste_

**_*En el mundo normal*_**

_Se encontraba una chica de 13 años castaña ojos café claro blanca con unos jeans grises camiseta celeste con mariposas azules brillantes y traía una camiseta manga larga blanca debajo traía puesto un collar dorado con el símbolo GB en blanco y negro se encontraba escuchando música con unos audífonos morados claros que también tenían GB escrito en morado mas oscuro y también tenia unas zapatillas azules _

**Chica:** _tarareando_** Burbujas del pop que buen reventooon si no quieres oírnos ya que venga una explosión no acabara el pop nananana** **naaanana **_termina de cantar _**Otra buena canción de Grojband que termina como quisiera que fueran reales les miles de preguntas, reuniría a Corey y Laney, cantaría con ellos y pasaría las 24 horas del día con ellos... **_suspira_** pero ni en un millón de años ellos** **existirían **_vuelve a suspirar _**pero me gusta pensar de que si **

_Ella caminaba por un parque y de repente aparece un portal que ella no nota y sigue caminando, luego salen cuatro chicos del portal, ella escucha un ruido se da la vuelta y ve a 4 chicos mejor dicho 3 chicos y una chica y se preocupo por que los encontró desorientados y mareados y por una extraña razón ella siente que los conoce _

**Chica: ¡oh Por Dios! ¿Se encuentran bien?**

**Los 4: si **

**Corey: ¿donde estamos? **_dijo aun mareado _

**Chica: am ¿Chile? en donde mas en Peacebell jajaja **_se ríe y la miran extrañados y confundidos _**oh lo siento ustedes no ven grojband cierto**

**Los 4: ¿Grojband? **_dicen mas confundidos_

**Chica: si es el mejor programa,con la mejor banda del mundo mundial **_dice muy pero muy emocionada __**y...**__ reacciona y se avergüenza de como reacciono _**lo siento cuando me emociono con grojband mi lado Grojfan y Grojbandiana se unen y me hacen decir miles de cosas de grojband como de que amo su música, que Corey es el chico mas dulce y lindo del planeta **_Laney le da una mirada helada pero ella lo ignora __**que me encanta el episodio metrognomo ya que en ese episodio hay un beso Corney **__ la miran otra vez extrañados _**la pareja Corey con Laney vaya que no han visto el programa si lo vieran sabrían que Laney esta perdidamente enamorada de Corey **_Laney se sonroja profundamente mientras Corey igual se sonroja confundido _**Y que Corey es un distraído que no se da cuenta de que su amiga de años esta enamorada de el aun que el también se ve que siente lo mismo ya que después del beso se ve mas cercano a ella sobretodo al final del episodio en el que salvan al mundo luego de la canción Me entrego al 100 por que todo su discurso final el abraza a Laney y le dice cosas dulces pero bueno mi nombre es Jenny y el suyo **

**Corey: pues mi nombre es Corey**

**Laney: Laney **

**Kin: Kin **

**Kon: Kon **

**Corey: y nosotros...**

**Los 4: Somos Grojband**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jenny los mira con ojos incrédulos es decir ellos son una caricatura no es lógico que ellos existan mas allá de la televisión de seguro le estaban gastando una broma pensó ella,estaba soñando o se volvió loca así que dijo _

**Jenny: ¿Grojband?** _dijo_ _sarcástica_

**Corey: te lo ****probamos**

**Jenny: miren que se parezcan a grojband hablen ,se parescan a grojband inclusive se llamen como los integrantes de grojband no significan que sean grojband**

**Corey: pero te lo probamos**

**Jenny: con que con una prueba de adn o algo así **_dijo rodando los ojos _**Les voy a hacer preguntas que solo Grojband sabría contestar o no contestar la primera es ¿Cual es el integrante de grojband que es amigo de un newman's que apareció por primera vez en Kon-fusión?**

**Corey: pff Respuesta obvia Nadie nosotros ni en un millón de años seriamos amigos de los newman's **

**Jenny: **_sorprendida _**error Laney se hizo amiga de Lenny creo pero no tiene sentido o ustedes nunca han visto el programa o estan fingiendo aunque no lo paresa am pregunta ¿Cual es el único solo de Laney?**

**Laney: Facil no eres verdad**

**Jenny: o si lo ven bueno pregunta cuantos admiradores tiene grojband**

**Corey: pues solo dos las grupis como les decimos a Katy y Ally son nuestras fans numero uno y las queremos aunque nos hayan secuestrado poniéndonos a dormir con esas velas aromáticas de mora y que me hayan obligado a escribir una letra que no pude escribir ya que no se escribir letras **

**Jenny: wuau bueno pregunta final para Corey ¿Desde cuando Laney esta enamorada de ti?**

**Corey: no lo se eso me lo dijiste el capitulo anterior **

**Jenny: AHHHHHH**_ grito tipo fangirl _**No puede ser si son GROJBAND **

**Corey: al fin nos crees pero que tiene que haya roto la no se que **

**Jenny: **_los abraza hasta dejarlos sin aire_ **Es un honor conocerlos soy una gran fan de su banda **_ se da cuenta que no respiran y los suelta avergonzada _

**Laney: **_cuando recupera el aire _**no enserio no se te nota para nada **_dice sarcástica _

**Jenny: Jejeje enserio se me noto mucho mi fanatismo **

**Laney: **_sarcástica _**noo si no mencionas el echo de que dijiste miles de cosas de nosotros y que ademas nos interrogaste como por 15 minutos **

**Jenny: si lo siento pero aun no creo que tengo frente a mi a Grojband la banda mas fantástica de todo el mundo y la mas genial que tiene miles de admiradores y yo Jennifer Juliana Castillos tuve el gran honor de conocer a grojband así hoy es el mejor día de mi vida por que hoy mi sueño se hizo realidad hoy conocí a Grojband hoy...**

**Kon: resumirías ese largo y aburrido discurso **

**Jenny: **_algo molesta _**en resumen hoy es mi mejor día por que los conocí o me dan sus autógrafos **_(__dijo mientras sacaba un lápiz y un papel de quien sabe donde _) _y ellos con gusto se le dieron sus autógrafos _** gracias ahora les mostrare mi la ciudad y mis amigos vamos que el tiempo es oro **_dijo tomando sus manos y arrastrándolos por las calles señalando cada cosa y llevándolos de un lugar a otro hasta a una plaza donde se encontraban un chico y una chica conversando (o mejor dicho discutiendo) pero cuando vieron a Jenny corrieron a abrazarla _

**Chico: Jenny que alegría verte**

**Chica: si amiga ¿quienes son ellos?**

**Jenny: chicos no me lo van a creer ello son...**_ pausa dramática_

**chica: Jenny dilo de una vez odio cuando haces pausas dramáticas **

**Jenny: bien ellos son grojband **

**Ambos chicos: ¡¿Qué?!**

**Jenny: si lo pueden creer **

**Chico: Jenny ensecio crees la historia que ellos son grojband**

**Jenny: pues hice pruebas y ellos pasaron Tom**

**Max: bueno si tu lo dices Jen**

**chica: yo estoy contigo amiga**

**Jenny: gracias eli**

**Corey: bueno que quieren hacer **

**Jenny: vayamos a ver una ****película a mi casa**

**Laney: no deberíamos ver la forma de regresar **

**Kin: bueno creo que...**

**Jenny: detalles son detalles ademas no urge demasiado**

**Corey: guau sonaste como yo por un momento**

**Tom: ella siempre es ****así a veces suena como Laney otras como tu **

**Eli: si o por cierto no nos hemos presentado soy Elizabeht pero me dicen Eli**

**Tom: soy Tomás pero me dicen Tom **

**Jenny: sip ellos son mis mejores amigos desde que eramos niños y ellos como yo son fanáticos de su programa **

**Tom: sip me gusta mucho su música y me divierte siempre cuando hacen enojar a Trina como en ese episodio en que Corey consigue un genio y desea que Trina tenga cara de cerdo jajaja**

**Eli: o si ese episodio me mato de risa**

**Corey: ah no recuerdo que paso eso **

**Jenny: oh si es que en ese episodio terminaste deseando nunca encontrar a los genios **

**Corey: nop aun no recuerdo **

**Jenny: bueno vamos por la película **

***Se van a casa de Jenny* **


	3. Chapter 3

_*En la casa de Jenny*_

**Jenny: esto va hacer muy divertido Grojband en mi casa** _*Llega la hermana de Jenny que era morena,de ojos color rojo sangre,del mismo alto q Corey,siempre lleva puestos unos mallones rojos con blanco en estilo tigre, una blusa blanca que dice I love tigres forever en letras rojas,unos botenis altos de esos que llegan asta abajo de la rodilla blancos con agujetas y brillos rojos,una diadema roja con blanca,una pulsera de mostacho rojo con liga blanca un collar de cadena roja que dice Big Time Rush en blanco con rojo,una suéter blanco que dice keep calm and love tigres en letras rojas y su cabello es lacio de color blanco con rojo en las puntas y usa una gorra de Nueva York blanca con roja que siempre lleva al revés * _

**hermana de Jenny: hermanita ya llegue** _* ve a Grojband*_ **de que me perdí**

**Jenny: Xime eh ellos son grojband **

**Xime: guao guao guao alto alli hermana como que ellos son grojband es decir soy fanática de ellos tanto como tu pero **

**Jenny: le hice pruebas y pasaron **

**Xime: genial entonces ahhhhh** _grita tipo fangirl_ **¡Grojband en mi casa!** _los abraza muy fuerte _

**Jenny: hermana los dejaras sin aire **

**Xime: jejeje lo siento** _dijo soltándolos_ **pero bueno que hacen _  
><em>**

**Jenny: elegimos una película **

**Xime: ya eligieron una **

**Jenny: no aun no **

**Corey: que tal una de terror **

**Jenny:**_ mas_ _pálida de lo normal _**no prefieren otra**

**Corey: porque tienes miedo? **_dijo para molestarla _

**Jenny: **_algo molesta _**yo no tengo miedo veamos la de terror y punto final** _*en su mente* _**por dios que acabo de hacer**

**Corey: muy bien de terror sera **

**Eli: estas segura Jenny **

**Jenny: **_mira a corey molesta _**100% segura**

**Eli: muy bien si tu lo dices**

_*Coloca la película*_

**Jenny: que tan mala puede ser **

_*Luego de media hora Jenny estaba pálida acurrucada diciéndose así misma_ _**no es real no es real es una simple película **__y cuando termina la película estaba aun así*_

**Tom:** _pone su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga _**Jen **_no reacciona_ **¡JENNIFER! **_grita con todas sus fuerzas el chico con lo que por fin logra hacer reaccionar a la chica pero esta toma un bate ( no pregunten de donde lo saco) y empieza a golpear al chico hasta que queda inconsiente y luego se da cuenta de que era su amigo_

**Jenny: uy lo siento Tom**

**Tom: **_reaccionando _**estrellitas **_vuelve a quedar inconsciente _

**Jenny: se me paso la mano **

**Todos: tu crees **

**Jenny: jejeje bueno ayúdenme a ponerlo en mi cama para que no este en suelo **

_luego de poner lo en su cama le ponen un hielo en la cabeza y esperan a que reaccionen _

**Corey: guau no creí que te pusieras así por una película**

**Jenny: jejeje**_ algo apenada _**si así me pongo siempre que veo una película de terror y el que me saca del trance siempre termina golpeado por mi con lo primero que encuentro **

**Laney: pobre de Tom **

**Jenny: si oigan piensan volver**

**Laney: pues creo que si **

**Kin: solo tenemos que usar este control **_muestra el control _**solo tengo que ajustarlo y podremos regresar **

**Jenny:** **vendrán de visita **_pregunto esperanzada y triste de que se vayan _

**Corey: pero por supuesto eres nuestra amiga ahora no?**

**Jenny: si **

**Corey: pero por si acaso **_ se quita su gorra y se la da _** ten **

**Jenny. tu gorra no no puedo aceptarla **

**Corey: vamos tómala tengo otra **

**Jenny esta bien **_la toma y se la pone _**me queda bien**_mira a corey _**te ves lindo cuando no traes tu gorra **_Laney le lanza una mirada asesina _

**Corey: gracias? supongo **

**Jenny: por cierto Laney no te pongas celosa que a mi ya me gusta un chico **

**Laney: enserio **

**Jenny: si aunque no me presta mucha atención **

**Laney: bueno como recuerdo mio ten** _le da su broche de pelo _

**Jenny: es muy lindo de tu parte gracias **

**Kon: yo te doy mis baquetas**

**Jenny: gracias Kon **_las toma_

**Kin: y yo mi reloj lacer **

**Jenny: tienes un reloj lacer?**

**Kin: am si **_se lo da _**solo ten cuidado a donde a puntas **

**Jenny: lo tendré gracias adiós **

**Los 4: adiós **_ Kin presiona unos botones del control y desaparecen un minuto después despierta Tomas _

**Tom: guau tuve un extraño sueño donde esta Grojband en la vida real **_mira a Jenny que traía puesto el gorro de Corey _**guaua Jen de donde sacaste esa gorra de verdad parece la de Corey **

**Jenny: oh de por hay **_dijo sonriendo cómplice con su amiga _

**Eli: si** _  
><em>

**Xime: si y que interesante sueño tuviste **

**Tom: okay? supongo **

**_*En Peacebell*_**

**Corey: guau que aventura **

**Laney: si**

**Corey: **_*Entra en estado_ _filosófico_***y aunque ya no nos veamos seguiremos estados conectados ya que siempre lo estaremos por recuerdos experiencias cientos de cosas nos van a unir y...**_ recuerda algo que dijo Jenny _**un momento Laney esta enamorada de mi**

**Laney: Gracias a todos por venir **_*cierra la puerta del garage *_


End file.
